callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dome (Modern Warfare 3)
Dome is a Multiplayer, Survival Mode, and Chaos Mode map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It also appears as a multiplayer map in Call of Duty Online. The small map of Dome takes place in an abandoned NATO military outpost, in an unknown location in the Middle East. It is stated as a "Derelict Cold War era desert radar command bunker" Overview Dome is a small map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that has many close quarters combat situations. The two main spawn points are near the dome itself, and near the entrance gate on the other side of the map. The dome covers only a little portion of the map, and serves no significant purpose besides possible defensive set-ups and a spot for players to snipe from. There is a track around the second story of the dome that overlooks most of the map. Nearby the dome is a bunker with two entrances, and there is a bombed-out portion in the middle of the bunker. Across the bunker is a building that has a main room and a back hallway. There are multiple vehicles on the map that can be used for limited cover, one of which is an M1A2 Abrams tank. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Dome is a Tier 2 map and has the difficulty of Regular. The player starts with the USP .45, two Frag Grenades, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive and 250 Armor in the bunker on the south side of the map. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Chemical Warfare, Choppers, Attack Dogs and Riot Shield Juggernauts. The Weapon Armory is located in the room below the dome, the Equipment Armory is located in the bunker where the player spawns, and the Air Support armory is located in the west side of the large building near the vehicles. There are very few spots that are easy to defend, with the exception of the bunker and the dome with the ladders leading to the balcony, which is vulnerable against air support but provides a good point for snipers to pick off hostiles before they reach a player's main point. Also, if the player goes prone at the top of the ladder, they can shoot and knife enemies when they reach the top. Chaos Mode Dome is one of the four maps available in Chaos Mode. Weapons *USP.45 Tactical Knife Extended Mags *ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *MP9 Akimbo *G36C Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *PP90M1 Extended Mags *AA-12 Grip Extended Mags *AK-47 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *P90 Extended Mags *M4A1 M203 Extended Mags *Skorpion Extended Mags Akimbo *Striker Grip Extended Mags *UMP .45 Extended Mags *FAD M320 Extended Mags *MP7 Extended Mags *RPG-7 *L86 LSW Grip Extended Mags Gallery Destroyed Abrams Dome MW3.png|The M1A2 Abrams. Flag B Dome MW3.jpg|A view of one of the maps bunkers. Overview_Dome_MW3.png|An overview of the map. Frog Dome MW3.png|"Frog" graffiti inside of the main building. Dome Drop Zone MW3.png|Drop Zone gameplay in Dome. Map Dome MW3.png|Map overview. CTF Map Dome MW3.png|Capture the Flag locations. Demolition Map Dome MW3.png|Demolition locations. Domination Map Dome MW3.png|Domination locations. Headquarters Map Dome MW3.png|Headquarters locations. Sabotage Map Dome MW3.png|Sabotage locations. SnD Map Dome MW3.png|Search and Destroy locations. Videos Let's Play Spec Ops - Chaos Mode|Gameplay in Special Ops Chaos. MW3 Gun Game epic win Xbox 360 gameplay|Gameplay in Gun Game. MW3 Headquarters|Gameplay in Headquarters. Trivia *There is a teddy bear in the building underneath one of the desks. *It was featured at the end of the Legend of Karl trailer and the Jimmy Fallon Special Ops gameplay for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *There is a message written on the dome saying "Beware of bad dogs". *Next to the main entrance of the building, the word "FROG" can be seen on a wall, along with a picture that resembles a frog. *Below one of the dome's windows is a mattress leaning against the wall outside. Jumping on this mattress and moving towards the window will kill the player. A patch added this 'death barrier' to prevent players from getting out of the map. *Three maps with a nearly identical layout to Dome appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. These three maps are Strikezone, Unearthed and Genesis. Unearthed was introduced in the Devastation DLC Pack for Ghosts, and is a direct remake of Dome. *The main structure of dome resemble the buildings of project ECHELON Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Special Ops Chaos